


Never Leave Me (Jason Todd X Reader)

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You were there. The night Jason died. You were so guilty, not just because you failed to stop Joker from beating Jason up, but because Jason died protecting you. You hated the world for taking him away from you, for tearing your best friend since childhood away. It seemed to taunt you- it turned you away from Nightwing, the third Robin, Batman himself. But when the Red Hood shows up, what is it that seems so familiar about him?





	1. Chapter 1

# Never Leave Me (Jason Todd X Reader)

'Where is she?!' Jason yelled with frustration, pacing in the Batcave as Batman typed frantically but calmly on the Batcomputer.

'Patience, Jason. We'll find her soon.'

'THAT DAMNABLE CLOWN TOOK HER! I'M GOING TO RIP HIM TO SHREDS, THEN-'

'Jason!' Batman snapped at him, shooting him a disapproving look.

'How can you be so calm at a time like this? I.... We can't lose her! The Joker's a maniac- you don't know what he'll do to her!' Jason yelled, slamming his hands on the Batcave computer. Suddenly, the screen changed, showing a full-screen view of the Joker grinning. His smile widened once he saw the Batman and his sidekick, and greeted them with his infuriating laughs.

'Well, well, well! The Batman and his sidekick.'

'What have you done with Nightingale?' Bruce's voice was controlled, steady, yet with a hint of anger.

'Oh, she's right here. We're having a lot of fun!' he cackled maniacally and moved to the side. There was a person tied to a steel chair, bloodied and bruised. The Joker kicked her.

'Wakey wakey!'

A small gasp, and the person lifted her head. It was _Nightingale_.

'Gale!' Jason cried, then murmured, 'Oh, god... (Y/N)...'

**(Y/N)'s POV**

'If you want her, come save her.' The villain cackled with glee and kicked you. You gritted your teeth but let out a small whimper. Bruises and cuts were all over your body- he had beaten you, and cut you, but had refused to kill you- just yet.

'No!' you yelled. As a last attempt, you locked eyes with Jay and tried to tell him: _It's a trap!_ Jay got the message but didn't seem to care nor like it. He grimaced, then narrowed his eyes. Ashamed of your state, you tore your gaze away from him. Hearing Batman yell 'ROBIN!' you quickly looked at the screen but it was too late- the boy wonder was already out of the cave.

The Joker, obviously pleased with his handiwork, turned off the camera and rubbed his hands, admiring you. 'Now what will I do with you?'

The only thing you could do was let out a whimper. 'Jay...'


	2. Chapter 2

# Never Leave Me (Jason Todd X Reader)

'Please! Stop it...' you cried, seeing Jason's seemingly lifeless form on the floor. 'Do it to me instead! Please don't hurt him any further...' you broke out in sobs as he coughed out blood.

'It's okay....Nightingale....' Jason let out his cocky smirk.

'See what your boyfriend's saying? He's okay!' Joker, obviously enjoying this, gave the Boy Wonder another hard kick.

'She's... not my girlfriend....' Jay smiled. 'Pretty enough to be mine, though.'

The Joker tilted your chin up with the bloody crowbar... stained with _Jason's_ blood. 'You're right, birdie. Maybe after I kill you I'll deal with her...'

Jason's face contorted in anger. 'DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!'

'Still got life left in you, eh? We'll fix that.' he lifted his crowbar and beat him another few times, earning a cry to tear out from your lips.

'Please, Robin, don't aggravate him! And please.... do whatever you want with me, just don't harm him anymore!' you pleaded with the villain. He smirked, but then stepped over Jay, making sure to step on his hand.

'I'm sorry dear, but we haven't got enough time to finish this. We'll deal with this.... when you're blown to bits! HAHAHAHAHA!' He laughed gleefully and walked out of the warehouse. A few moments later, the door locked with a _click_. Jason gave you a small, pained smile, then stepped over his cuffed hands so they were in front of him instead of behind him. Then he looked at your utility belts hanging on the wall, and crawled over, taking them in his bloody hands and tossed you yours. It fell on your lap, and you reached down and took a batarang between your teeth, sawing it back and forth in the rope. You freed your torso first, then your hands and finally your ankles, and ran over to Jason, pushing himself towards the door, leaving a trail of blood, and wheezing painfully.

'Jason!' you freed his handcuffs, then heard a _tick, tick, tick_ and turned to see.. a _half-a-minute bomb_. Every move hurt, but you quickly freed his feet too, hearing the ticking getting faster, and supported him, dragging him towards the door. The door was locked.

Twenty seconds.

Quickly, you fumbled with picking the lock with your bruised hands. Seconds later, it opened with a click.

Ten seconds.

With Jason's dead weight, you'd never get out of blasting range. Batman was possibly going the fastest he could with the Bat-cycle, but it wouldn't be fast enough. At least you got to die with your crush, right?

'(Y/N)...' Jason lifted his head and gazed at you with those shining eyes.

'We have to go!' you dragged him out of the warehouse, but it still wasn't fast enough.

Seven seconds.

'Go without me.' he lifted his hand and brushed your cheek. 'I'll miss this face when I'm dead. Nice knowing you, gorgeous.' he kissed your cheek, barely, and then untangled himself from you. You, who was too paralyzed to move.

Three seconds.

'I hope you don't blame yourself.' Jason pushed you off the hill with the last of his strength. You tumbled down, then realized that he had saved you- even if you had ran, you couldn't have gotten down the hill in time. The Bat-cycle pulled up next to you and you saw Batman getting out, but heard a _BOOM_ as the warehouse exploded. The warehouse with Jason in close range.

'NO! JAY!' You screamed, and Batman ran up the hill, with you at his heels. Your feet burned with the bruises and the cuts, but you carried on, burning, cutting and splintering your hands as you dug through the pile of debris the bomb made. And then there was a whisper.

'No.'

It was the first time you had seen Batman show a sign of weakness- nevertheless he was _crying_. Not much- a single tear was all that showed, but the great Batman was crying. The dark knight. But currently? You didn't give a damn, because what he was holding was Jason's broken body. His dead body.

'Jason...' you whispered hoarsely, pain shooting through your body. You had... lost your best friend. Just like that. Lost your crush, your best friend, your training partner. You had lost someone _valuable_.

Batman came over to you, cradling Jason's body as you sank to your knees in the middle of the debris.

'I hate you, Jason Todd. I hate you so much.' you whispered, caressing his mangled form, and you brought your hands up to your face and cried.


	3. Chapter 3

# Never Leave Me (Jason Todd X Reader)

'Nightingale! Report to Batcave! Are you _insane_?!'

'No, I'm not, and bro, I'm old enough that I can tell you to shut up.'

' _Bro? Seriously?_ ' Nightwing yelled. 'I'm sending Batman.'

'DON'T YOU DARE!' You roared, beating the crap out of one of Joker's goons. 'I SWEAR, IF YOU DO-'

'Sorry, sorry!' Nightwing yelped. 'But-'

'You want me to smash your brains out?'

'No!'

'Then _shut up _!'__

__'But there's this really important thing! Batman's dealing with an assassination thing! He said he saw the dude with the red mask. Hell, he said he's fighting alongside him!'_ _

__'You mean the Red Hood?'_ _

__'Yeah!' You could hear Nightwing's incredibly surprised tone. 'How did you-'_ _

__'I have my sources, just as Batman does. Hang on, Boy Wonder, I'm getting there.'_ _

__'When will anyone drop the boy wonder thing?'_ _

__'Never. I'll make sure of it, Mr. Perfect.'_ _

__' _Mr. Perfect?!_ '_ _

__You flipped through the open warehouse windows after you had tied the villains to a pillar and was instantly lost in a memory._ _

__**FLASHBACK** _ _

__'Who are you?' you growled, your staff pointed at the offender's chest and another hand on your utility belt. 'What do you want?'_ _

__The man chuckled. 'I'm Red Hood. Quite new here, and anxious to meet everyone, too.'_ _

__'You'll meet everyone when you're in jail.'_ _

__'Oh, I'm sure you wouldn't want to do that, Nightingale. Especially since there are a lot of street people in there. I hold grudges with a lot of them.'_ _

__'How do you know my name?'_ _

__'Let's just say I've known you for a long time.'_ _

__'Fine.' you lowered your staff. 'But try anything, and I'll show you what a titanium staff with a electric charge 5 times higher than the average taser can do in the hands of an experienced combatant.'_ _

__'Gotten feistier, I notice.'_ _

__'Who are you? How do you know me?'_ _

__'I would love to tell you, but I really can't. Give Batman my regards. Hope to see you again, **gorgeous**.'_ _

__And he gracefully flipped down. You ran to the place where he had jumped off the roof, but the Red Hood was nowhere to be seen._ _

__**FLASHBACK END** _ _

__Soon enough you were at the coordinates Dick had given you._ _

__'You're too late.' A voice said. Expecting to find Batman, you turned around, but instead saw the Red Hood. He was in not a good state, with a cut on his chest oozing with blood._ _

__'You do know, I did some research. There were a lot of _Red Hood_ s but really, the most noticeable one.....'_ _

__'Joker. Or what Joker used to be, I know. I know it well.' The man chuckled. 'If you're looking for Batman, he gave up chasing me. I assume he's in the Batcave now, hiding like the coward he is.'_ _

__'You still didn't tell me who you are. From our last encounter, all I can gather is that you're probably the same age as me-'_ _

__'Correct.'_ _

__'-Assuming you know my age, you used to live on the streets-'_ _

__'Correct again.'_ _

__'-you've known the Batman personally before-'_ _

__'Really, your detective skills have increased rapidly.'_ _

__'-and you're either someone I know, or you've been stalking me.'_ _

__'I'm very impressed, (Y/N)!'_ _

__You froze. 'That's not my-'_ _

__'Oh, it's completely fine, gorgeous. All the security cameras and mics here are all shot off.'_ _

__'Don't call me that!' you yelled, infuriated that he was calling you gorgeous, when Jason had a few years ago, before he died._ _

__'Why, hit a painful memory?'_ _

__'I used to....' your voice cracked. 'Love someone very much. But he's dead. My main focus is you, Red Hood.'_ _

__'Love someone, huh? Well, that's all, gorgeous. Catch you later! If you ever want a talk, you know where to find me.' he disappeared in a puff of smoke._ _

__As you exited the corner, your thought was, _Who is the Red Hood?__ _


	4. Chapter 4

# Never Leave Me (Jason Todd X Reader)

'Batman. I'm back. Although you probably don't even care.' you called as you walked in the Batcave. 'What are you-'

Crash.

You frowned as a weak voice murmured, 'Master Wayne... How do you plan to tell Miss (Y/N)?'

'I don't know, Alfred.'

'Tell me what?' You popped in through the door and then promptly dropped your staff.

The screen read, Blood Match: 100%.

There was Jay on the screen.


	5. Chapter 5

# Never Leave Me (Jason Todd X Reader)

'Jason Todd... our Jason Todd... is the Red Hood?' you murmured, a blanket wrapped around you and sitting on the Batcave Chair, sipping Alfred's tea.

'Yes, I'm afraid... that is the case.' Alfred's voice was shaky and it looked like he should be the one in the chair.

'He actually is.... I can't believe....'

_Yes you can._

You heard Red Hood's voice echoing in your head:

_gorgeous._

That was what Jason used to call you, and you had an idea where to find him.

_If you ever want a talk, you know where to find me._

You took the blanket off yourself, gently, and seated Alfred on the chair and wrapped it around him instead.

'I'm pretty sure you need this more than I do, Alfred. I'm heading out.'

'Where to, Miss (Y/N)?'

'Rooftops here and there.' Then you ran out, your heart pounding on your chest.

* * *

'Red Hood.' you called out on the rooftop. Here was where you shared your first piece of happy memory together as Robin and Nightingale, and you hoped desperately that you were right. Now that you knew Red Hood was Jason, you realized the attraction you had for him, the first spark of love since.... Jason's death.

So Jason hadn't died? It had been fake?

You didn't really know. Nor did you care- what you did care about, however, was that he was alive, and he was in _Gotham_.

'Hello, Gorgeous. Finally found out who I am?'

You couldn't help it. You rushed forward and engulfed him in a hug.

He looked surprised for a moment, then patted your back as you sobbed into his chest.

'Jay...' you looked up finally. 'You've grown.'

'Yes, I have.' he chuckled. 'You've really found out, haven't you?'

'I saw your dead body, in front of my eyes....' you reached out and put your fingers on his clean-shaven jaw. 'Yet here you are. How is this possible?'

'I was actually dead, you know.' Jason laughed. 'And it hurt, a lot. But there's a little something called the Lazarus Pit that helped me.'

'Can you...' you tiptoed up and your nimble fingers found the button at the base of his neck. You pressed it and with a hiss, releasing air, the helmet dropped down to the ground. But he'd changed so much.

His hair was now reddish-brown, not the luscious brown you remembered it to be, and there was a streak, a white streak on the front. He had another mask underneath, not the black Robin one but a red domino mask.

'Why didn't you just tell me from the start, Jay?' you whispered.

'I was...afraid you wouldn't like me now. Don't you miss... Robin?'

'I do, Jay, but....' you hesitated. 'I like every version of you. I don't care if you have red hair, or if your eyes turned blue, or if you had a streak of white hair. _Jay, I love you_.'

You were afraid he would reject you, and nothing would ever become the same again. You wished for dear life he wouldn't.

' _I love you too_.' Jason wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed you. You complied, gladly. When you broke up, both were gasping for air but had big smiles on their faces.

'(Y/N)(L/N)...' he announced. 'Have the privilege of being my girlfriend?'

'Who would say no?' you brought him closer in and kissed him again.


End file.
